


桃·色

by ZLS0991



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLS0991/pseuds/ZLS0991





	桃·色

喧杂片场的角落里，暖热的温度附上腰际，被暧昧的气息贴近，“桃桃。”是男人略有讨好的温和爱意。李天泽微微向背后那个怀抱靠去，“简亓。”“今晚是三爷的酒局。”马嘉祺含着李天泽的耳垂嗓音含糊不清。“我还有两个镜头，结束了我就换衣服。”李天泽试图安抚着男人的急切，腰间的怀抱却愈发收紧，“不要，就穿裙子，我想看。”马嘉祺似乎是撒娇的语气。李天泽只得挣脱开他，“不听不听！”男人也不恼，重新拥住不乖的小孩，摄取那嫣红的唇，手探向裙底，揉着脆弱的一处，“桃桃，桃桃。”李天泽慌张又无助，马嘉祺不依不饶地低声唤他桃桃。李天泽被夺去了大半的空气，过度的害怕和紧张让他不住颤抖，“简哥，放了我。”马嘉祺的呼吸深埋进李天泽的颈间，对小孩的话语充耳不闻，继续暗自折磨他。李天泽终于妥协，“我听你的，求你了哥。”禁不住马嘉祺逐渐加重的力道，染上哭腔求饶。身下全然濡湿，穴口更是被男人在众人前放肆地插入一个指节，虽在昏暗之处，但也未必安全。马嘉祺的恶劣心态也平复下来，体贴地整理好李天泽的裙子和假发，“最后两场，我等你。”李天泽面色潮红，羞愤地跑远。

 

敖子逸的酒局都是自己人，李天泽捏着裙摆倚靠上沙发边沿，故作矜持，没有多么局促不安。贺峻霖端着酒来到李天泽面前，手指缠绕上他的假发，不经意遮去了些许视线。敖子逸打发掉一拨，重新倒满一杯，转身前来敬酒时，马嘉祺在一旁闷声喝着。

 

半晌，李天泽迷迷糊糊地黏着马嘉祺要抱亲，靠坐在男人腿上隔着衣料磨蹭着下体，两只手不安分想解开衬衫领口。马嘉祺强忍着欲望抱起李天泽，把敖子逸意味深长的目光抛在身后。

马嘉祺撞进隔间包厢，反手扣上门。李天泽被马嘉祺扔到沙发上，委屈地喊疼，又顺从地搂住压下来的男人，

李天泽努力仰着头吻他，舌头被不住地吮吸，马嘉祺几乎不留给他任何主动的余地，咬着他的唇轻扯。李天泽白嫩的腿交缠上马嘉祺的腰，黑色的裙摆被整个掀起。马嘉祺单手托着他的头后不想放他躲闪，一手抚上李天泽的私处揉捏，臌胀的性器若有若无地顶弄着他。

“嗯……嘉祺……嘉祺。”李天泽渐渐情动，沉溺在这场性爱，主动地让马嘉祺褪下他背后的拉链，露出大片粉红的肌肤，马嘉祺撩起他裙子下部，舔舐着李天泽锁骨，皮带冰凉的金属扣碰撞解开时，马嘉祺明显感觉到小孩的呼吸有些不稳。李天泽早已按捺不住地想要他，抬手伸入马嘉祺的腿间释放出滚烫挺立的一根。

“嘉祺……哥哥”李天泽彻底臣服于他，神情都有些无措。“哥哥”李天泽看着近在咫尺的粗大性器忍不住抚弄上。“哥哥的……好大，真的插进来，那好舒服啊”李天泽忍不住加快了抚弄的速度，又可怜巴巴地含泪央求马嘉祺，“哥哥你摸摸我。”马嘉祺顺着大腿根部摸着，李天泽那端也是分外炽热，“插我，求你”李天泽高热的后穴不断分泌着肠液，马嘉祺沾了满手的黏腻，缓缓增加着扩张的手指。李天泽觉得马嘉祺对他是百般折磨，只想快点要他。

黑色的细高跟就这么踩在沙发上，被扯开的裙子半挂不挂地勉强遮住一部分身体，迫切地要把自己全部交给他。肉红色的小穴不住蠕动，不知餍足地吞吃着马嘉祺的指节。马嘉祺实在难以继续控制自己，扶着硬挺的性器尽力没入。“唔……哥哥啊”李天泽紧紧把腿重新缠上马嘉祺的腰际，严丝合缝地结合在一起。马嘉祺被湿热紧致肠穴的热情冲昏了理智，抱着李天泽不顾一切的抽插。李天泽栗黑色的长发在身下铺散开，发梢的卷翘扫弄着两人，睫毛沾染了些泪水。马嘉祺依然是温和的神情，“天泽宝宝，我的天泽宝宝真是好吃。”“嗯啊啊啊嘉祺，嘉祺哥哥，嗯……嗯好棒，好舒服……。”李天泽更是失了控制，任凭马嘉祺索取。

马嘉祺粗涨的性器愈加肆无忌惮地冲撞伺弄，靡红的穴口被撑到极致。

“宝宝，哥哥抱你坐起来好不好”马嘉祺柔声蛊惑着李天泽听从他的。“唔……好”李天泽不带一丝反抗。马嘉祺抱起他靠坐着，下体用力地顶入，“哥哥……慢一点，慢，太深了”李天泽惶恐的感觉又涌上心头。马嘉祺扣着李天泽的手不让他自己抚弄前端，“宝宝，交给哥哥，用后面，嗯？”马嘉祺含住李天泽胸前的一点挑弄，故意吮吸出水声，包厢里满是淫靡的味道，李天泽果然涨红了脸，却也舍不得他停下，顺从地享受着男人肉体上的爱抚。深埋入体内的性器涨到最大，马嘉祺放缓了动作细密地研磨那一块，滚烫内壁的穴肉纠缠着硕大的龟头挤压。“哥哥，哥哥快给我”李天泽难耐地收紧穴口，穴肉紧密贴合着男人的性器，尽力绞住他，乞求最绵长的欢愉。“好，哥哥给你”马嘉祺疼惜怀中的爱人，只想要他舒服。李天泽全身心地交付给他，满足地被操干到了高潮“唔，嗯，嗯啊……啊！”李天泽前端的精液澎涌而出，两人小腹间湿黏一片。高潮后极度敏感的身子更是深深绞紧爱人的硬挺，马嘉祺在高热蠕动的穴肉中终于将自己悉数喂给小孩的下体。

 

“舒服么？”马嘉祺侧身抱着李天泽，还舍不得离开他的身体。

“嗯。”李天泽舔咬着马嘉祺的喉结。

“其实，三爷给你的酒……有药。”

“嗯，但我也是真的想和你做”


End file.
